Jade Archer
Jade Archer is a Rider from the Team Jade of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Orpheus is a character from very popular Greek mythology, known as a legendary musician who enchanted even the gods with his songs. Some versions appoint him as the son of Oeagrus, king of Thrace, and others place him as the son of the god Apollo. Born in Plimpeia, he lived his childhood with his mother and eight sisters. One day he meets Apollo, who was courting Thalia. After talking, Apollo gives him his lyre and teaches him how to play, and his mother teaches him how to make verses. He was once a member of the Argonauts, as Chirion convinces Jason that they could never get past the Sirenum Scopuli Islands, as the sirens lived there, beings who delighted navigators with their music so that they bumped into the rocks around the islands. They used Orpheus' songs to pass the sirens, reversing the effect and making them enchanted by their music, thus allowing them to pass. While part of the argonauts, he had a love for Calais, the son of Boreas. His most famous story is that of his trip to Tartarus in search of his wife Eurydice. On the day of her marriage to Orpheus, she walked in a thick undergrowth with her people, the Cicones, until a satyr attacks them. Trying to escape, she runs as fast as she can, but stumbles over a winery and falls into a nest of vipers, and eventually suffers a fatal bite on her heel. Orpheus set out on his quest, and eventually finds his body, and overcome with sadness, he plays a song so sad and melancholy that all the gods of Olympus end up thrilled and weeping. Thrilled, they advise Orpheus to go to the underworld and talk to Hades and ask his wife back. He travels to the underworld and plays a song that touches the heart of Hades and his wife Persefone, which allow him to take Eurydice back to the living world, but on one condition that he should go in front of her and never look at her. back while both are in the underworld. Arriving in the world of the living, he forgets the condition and looks back to see if she was all right, but she was not yet in the world of the living, he pleads, and so she is pulled back into the world of the dead, and this time, permanently. His death has a few different versions. In an adelas he he honored all the gods except Apollo. One morning he went to the oracle of Dionysius, but his followers killed him and shattered his body for not honoring his previous patron, Dionysius. In the other version, the followers of Dionysus were enraged that he had only love interests with men, and in an act of anger, they threw sticks and stones at him as he played, but Orpheus didn't stop playing anyway, and it seemed like his music. It was so beautiful that even the thrown objects did not want to hit Orpheus, and in an act of frenzy, they attacked him personally, beating him and tearing his body into several pieces. Orpheus is a very important figure of Greek mythology, being seen as a legendary musician, and for his tragic history that inspired several philosophical poems, stories and upheavals, such as Plato, who placed him as a cowardly man. Appearance Jade Archer is a thin, rather tall boy with a medium-length silver hair, blue eyes and a beautiful voice. He wears a blue tunic that goes down to his heels, a tunic that is lined with a white and blue band in front and behind his body. He wears traditional Greek Saldals, and wears several silver rings on his hands. He uses a golden lyre with red accents and gold thread, given by Apollo, which is a divine construct. Personality Jade Archer shows to be a very calm and serene man, always speaking in a low and elongated manner, looking like a small corner. He makes several monologues to himself about the situation reflected in life, and talks to his companions raising many philosophies, implying that he is a melancholy man, despite smiling constantly. He never puts himself above or below someone, always keeping the same level with the other person, not making explicit what he is really thinking or what he intends to do. Role Jade Archer acts as a kind of adviser to the Jade team, always opting for paths that don't involve violence and bloodshed, but he doesn't have a good sense of leadership, leaving him with no choice but to fight. Abilities Jade Archer originally belonged to the Assassin class, because Eurydice's second death was his fault, which he has placed on himself since such an event. The Archer class appeared as a representation of their music acting as an arrow that penetrates the heart and the existence of all things, something impossible to escape and resist. He could also appear on Caster due to his music resembling a spell in the ears of all things. Independent of his Class, he has no passive ability of these respective classes. Using his music, he can alter the feelings of all things, cause attacks to deflect as he plays, cause beings to alter their moods as he plays, and cause his music to affect the bodies of all beings, making them feel pain in specific parts of their bodies as if struck by arrows. Nevertheless, he has no physical combat technique and his only physical attribute that is notable is his speed, as he has trained his movements to play his lyre at extreme speeds compared to the human body, and travels the underworld a lot. faster than an ordinary person. Passive Skills * Independent Action - D Skills * Protection of the Music God (True) - EX : It guarantees the user the ability to distinguish all types of sound, thus being able to play in perfect performance. The difference with this ability from false to true is that true allows the wearer to touch even when his body is under deplorable conditions or when his entire emotional state is devastated, as if a god were helping him to continue. * 'Unfinished Serenade '- A : A song that touches the existence of even inanimate objects. Using this ability, any type of projectile attack used against it will not work, where the projectile in question will change course, be it an arrow, a stone or a magic shot, and can only be hit by physical blows. * 'Feeling Composition '- B++ : His music is capable of touching the heart of everything from simple humans to gods, not to anything he cannot achieve with his music. An ability that allows him to move with the feelings of the listeners just by listening to his music, making them feel anger, sadness, joy, trust, insanity, anguish, among many others the way he wants. Noble Phantasm Jade Srcher has one Noble Phantasm * 'Orfanón Ýmnon (Orphan Hymns) (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) '- EX : Name given to his compositions. A Noble Phantasm who embodies all his legend of being a flawless musician. He can compose a song so beautiful and so majestic that it alters the current state of everything around him. He makes all who listen to this music obey absolutely every command and will from his heart, whether it be objects or living beings. But every song has an end. At the end of the song, he is completely out of breath to play and sing again, and because this song shows where he is, he is completely defenseless.